Cotton Candy
by new moongirl
Summary: Roy x Ed Roy and Ed are at the end of they're ropes with the feelings they harbor for the other, all it needs is a little cotton candy to help them along. minor riza x havoc


**And you say, oh great...another one of her fanfictions...just great.**

**And I say, ya...another on of my fanfictions! have you noticed that food has been giving me my inspiration lately?**

**I don't own FMA, end of story**.

**Cotton Candy**

Ed walked through a large crowd.

If there was one thing he hated at that moment, it was the circus from Xing that had stopped at Central the week he had come back.

Was the whole world against him and his height?

"Stupid circus, stupid people, stupid Al for losing me in this big crowd." Ed growled.

Ed had just recently gotten Al his body back, and seeing as Al wasn't as tall as he had been a s a suit of armor, he couldn't find Ed and had gone to the petting zoo to see the animals.

The only good thing for Ed was that he would now be later than he had intended to, and have an actual true excuse to tell the beauti...bastard. Never mind.

Ed sighed, these intrusions of thoughts were becoming more and more common. It had started out as a small mumbling in the back of his mind a couple years back, and it now had developed to a serious ailment...It would try and but into his thoughts.

Stupid emotions, stupid heart, stupid lov...like he said, thought intrusions.

He preferred to live in delusion, he did _not_ lov...like that bastard in any way possible. The man was arrogant, selfish, mean, beautiful, exotic, actually kind inside the barriers of his mind,...

Ed decided to stop. It was better to deny it than admit it and be rejected. To tell the truth, he was scared. Scared of rejection, he didn't want to ruin the "friendship" that they shared if they even had any. Why did it have to be _him_?

Ed looked around, he needed something to cheer himself up.

Ed ended up buying a large cotton candy. Ed had always liked the fluffy sugar cloud.

Ed swallowed happily.

His cheerfulness diminished as he approached the now visible government building. It had approached him faster than he would have liked.

Ed sighed once again and prepared himself for the mentally taxing exercise of verbal battle with the General. It wasn't that he didn't like the intellectually stimulating arguments, it was just that he was afraid what other parts might get stimulated as well.

0-Roy-0

Roy sighed, Fullmetal was now one hour late for delivering his report.

Roy looked out his window. He could see a small portion of the circus. They were set up right in front of the work building.

Why they had to set up there he had no clue, but it didn't bother him much.

Roy dimly wondered when his chibi would get here. Roy always looked forward to seeing Ed.

Roy wouldn't deny it, he liked the other man with a passion, and seeing as Ed had turned eighteen five months ago, he could now legally get into Edward's pants if Edward so chose to allow him the privilege.

More that anything, Roy hoped that Ed would accept his love and return his love as well. He wasn't _planning _on telling Edward anytime soon, but if the opportunity revealed itself, he would take it without a second thought.

Roy sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Edward now normally came in with his mental barriers up and his guard in position.

That meant that he could only see what Edward wanted him to.

Ed had become very accomplished at hiding behind a mask, much like himself, and it unnerved Roy to no end. (Although it did come in handy for the blond when he got promoted.)

Roy would even go to a length (a very short length) that he was in love with the boy. This charade had been going on so long.

Roy was getting tired of it. He wanted, no he _needed_ Edward Elric. Edward had become a part of his very existence, and always would be.

Roy needed him a body and soul, but he knew that to acquire certain precious things, you had to have patience.

But his patience was wearing thin and he wasn't sure how much longer he could control his urges to at least touch the younger man. With his very explicit dreams of the man at night, Roy was at the very end of his control.

Roy simply hoped he didn't attack Ed today as he walked in the door.

0-Ed-0

Ed was still only half way done with his cotton candy when he walked into Roy's office.

What? It was a lot of fluffy goodness!

Ed kept his trade mark smile in place as he saw the breath taking sight that was General Roy Mustang.

Ed mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.

Roy sat at his desk as usual, the afternoon sunshine caressing his glossy raven hair and the subtle curves of his elegant cheeks.

Roy was currently congratulating himself on his self control of not jumping the man that had just entered his office. To him, a similar picture of purity and perfectness was how Ed looked to him.

"Hey _General_." Ed broke the silence with a exasperated slur of the title. Hey he didn't like saying General, he wanted to call Mustang _Roy_ not by his military title. But alas he had to for courtesies sake.

Roy nodded silently, acknowledging Edward's presence without looking up from the paper he was currently signing.

How dare that bastard not look at him?

Ed do _not_ like to be ignored, just like he didn't like to be called short.

Roy peaked from under his eyelashes at Ed and struggled not to squeal as Ed got the most adorable look on his face. This was why he loved to tease him. Ed was cute when he made faces.

Roy decided not to pretend to ignore Ed any more. He didn't want to end up being transmutated into a toaster or something.

Roy finally picked up his head to look at his subordinate. Then he noticed that Ed had a large half eaten cotton candy in one of his hands. Roy froze and made his whole face freeze.

He was sure that if he hadn't, he would be laughing his ass off right now. Seriously, he never laughed, he hadn't laughed at all since the Ishbal War.

But sadly, or wonderfully, Roy couldn't control it, that was always how it was with Ed, and he started laughing hysterically.

Ed was sure hat he had been hearing things. It had stated off as a small chucking, then it had escalated into was now hysterics.

Ed looked on in amazement as Roy put his head on his desk and tried to muffle the noise.

Ed had never heard or even seen Roy laugh. It sounded wonderful, and before Roy had put his head on the desk, Ed had seen a real smile. He almost had a heart attack it was so beautiful. What was so funny that it made Roy laugh like that?

Roy finally managed to stop the laughter and return to the world of the living. Roy hadn't laughed like that in ages, and it felt wonderful. Roy coughed, darn, now he throat was dry.

Ed was slightly bewildered. What the heck? "Would you mind telling me what was so amusing?" asked a frustrated Edward. He didn't like it when something bewildered him.

Roy smiled, a real smile.

Ed was caught off-guard at the simple beauty that it brought out on the Generals face. Why did Roy have to be so darn irresistible!

"When I saw you with the cotton candy in your hand, I couldn't help but think of you walking up to a ride and then finding out that you weren't tall enough to ride it!" Roy snickered again.

The thought of Ed's reaction made him bury his head in his arms once again.

Ed twitched. What the heck? He wasn't that small anymore! But if that thought had made Roy laugh and smile, then it was worth it. (**I would laugh just like Roy, but I guess I'm crazy that way, ne?**)

Roy straightened up, his normal emotionless mask in it's place again. "Your report Fullmetal." Said Roy in an Emotionless tone. Back yo his "regular" self.

Ed nodded, his defenses going up again. Ed handed Roy a stack of papers stapled in the left hand corner. "Here General Mustang."

Roy winced inwardly. Ouch! He decided to come out of his shell. "Hey, Fullmetal...can I have a piece of your cotton candy?"

Ed blinked. Huh? Roy wanted to eat some of his cotton candy? That was a little strange. Ed agreed. "Ya sure, why not?"

Ed tore off a piece and put it on his tongue. He had no idea how this effected Roy.

Roy almost lost control right then and there, but instead tore off a piece for himself. The fluffy pink cloud of sugar tasted, well...good.

Roy reached for another piece, only to have the part he was going to take, being put into _Ed's _mouth. Was the kid trying to make his life difficult?

Roy didn't know what came over him at that moment. Roy just suddenly decided that he wanted to share that piece of cotton with Ed while it was still in his mouth, and maybe near his tonsils.

Roy followed that piece of cotton candy and pushed his mouth on top of Ed's, surprising even himself. Of course he didn't stop there, after all he had to get that cotton candy. Roy pushed his tongue into a willing Ed's mouth. Yum. Was his only thought has he explored the moist cavern of Ed's mouth.

Ed wondered what had come over Mustang, not that he minded all that much, it was just a question. The slid of tongue against tongue was driving him insane with need.

Roy slipped one of his hands around d's slim waist and the other snaked up the boy's back and into his somehow now upbraided hair, resting on the back of his neck.

The cotton candy had been dropped onto the floor a while ago. And both of Ed's hands clutched the front of Roy's uniform as he kissed the older man back with all of his love.

Roy felt Ed return the kiss soon after he had slipped his tongue into his mouth. But something was different about this kiss, it had more meaning then any of the others that he had ever had. It was as if Ed was kissing back with every emotion he had ever felt. Roy deepened the kiss and let out all of his feelings for the boy that had been building up over the past years.

It was simple for both of them now, they loved one another. One kiss had determined that, and even Ed was willing to admit it now.

Roy broke the kiss and hugged the boy to him, combing the golden locks with his slim fingers. Ed simply hugged back, still panting slightly.

"I love you Ed." Roy whispered in to Ed's ear as he nipped the lobe with his teeth.

Ed shivered involuntarily as Roy started to plant kisses down his neck, sucking at his pulse. Ed blushed a light shade of pink: I love you too _Roy_." he stressed Mustangs name.

Mustang decided he liked the way Edward said his name. "Good, because I'm not sure that I'll be able to stop touching you after this." Roy mumbled to himself as much as Ed.

Ed blushed, "so hoe long have you liked me?" he asked.

Roy thought a moment, "well I'm not sure when it started, but I'm guessing that it was always there to begin with. So since I first saw you I guess."

Edward pondered this for a while. He guessed that his feelings had always been in the back of his mind even while he had been searching for the philosophers stone. "I guess I can say the same," he said at last.

Roy nodded into Ed's hair. "Do you want everyone to know? Or only certain close friends?"

Ed thought, "It doesn't really matter to me, as long as I have you."

Roy rewarded Ed's answer with a long sweet kiss. "Good answer sweety." he teased.

Edward frowned, "never call me that again." She sated firmly.

"Of course shrimp, I wouldn't dream of it."

Ed pouted, so Roy bit the protruding lip gently, making Ed gasp with surprise.

Ed finally noticed the cotton candy on the floor. "Who's going to clean that up?"

Roy glanced over from his spot on the couch , they had some how_ miraculously _ended up over there.

Roy simply shrugged and started to kiss Ed again. He love the way Ed tasted.

The sound of a door opening and a squeak, made Ed and Roy face the open door.

Hawkeye looked at them with a strange expression.

Roy managed to control his blush. "Can I help you Hawkeye?" he asked quite calmly.

Hawkeye closed the door behind her. "So you two are finally together are you? When did it happen? I always suspected that you liked him General, but I didn't know you two were an item!"

This time Roy did blush. He blushed a deep deep red.

Riza and Ed both watched in amazement as Roy buried his hands in his hands and mumbled a few incoherent words that sounded a bit like: was it that obvious? Damn.

Riza snickered, I knew it! Well General, you have my complete support in this relationship, as long as you don't report me and Havoc for doing some things now and again in the office."

Roy looked at Riza with shock. "You and Jean?" Roy thought, well it was pretty obvious that they had liked each other. " That's fine Riza, I don't mind at all. But as Ed kindly told me, he does not care whether people know or not, and neither do I."

Riza nodded, "now if you'll excuse us, I want to have some private time with my Edo."

Riza smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

As soon as She left, Ed tackled Roy on to the couch and started to kiss him again.

It was good to be alive, thought Roy, feeling Edward on top of him. Oh so very goo to be alive.

XXXXXXXXX

**hee hee! This is my second fanfic in the last three days! WOW! I liked this one just about as much as I liked Chocolate Syrup one of my other fics**. **They're both good right? Anyway, I hope you liked it! read my other stories to! most are RoyxEd ones. Peace!**


End file.
